Madoka no zetsubou
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Madoka and Masaki (my OC) meet, but when Mami suddenly becomes a witch, this triggers some major problems...EDIT: Now a MadoHomu story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Madoka's POV**

"Madoka! Let's go!" Sayaka-chan called from outside. She and Hitomi-chan were waiting outside my house in Mitakihara. However, I couldn't hurry up because I woke up with a small headache. _Maybe hunting down witches all night was a bad idea, _I thought. I finally managed to get ready for school and meet Sayaka-chan and Hitomi-chan outside of my house. "Whoa, Madoka! Are you okay?" Sayaka-chan asked. She must have noticed that my head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. Oh, by the way, Sayaka Miki is a Puella Magi, too. Hitomi Shizuki is just our friend who takes a lot of classes. Anyway, I insisted that I was fine, and off to school we went. And to think that I'm the class nurse (meaning that I escort a sick classmate to the nurse). I said that because, once I was in the classroom, I knew I had pushed my limit. Why? I fainted.

**Sayaka's POV**

Hitomi Shizuki and I were waiting _forever _for our friend, Madoka Kaname, to come out of her house. After 20 minutes of waiting, she finally did. However, she didn't look too good. Her eyes were a bit droopy, her face was all red, and, while she was at the doorway, she was leaning over. "Hey, you two!" she said, sounding a little tired. "Whoa, Madoka! Are you okay?" I had to ask. "Uh, yeah, Sayaka-chan. Never felt better," Madoka insisted. Hitomi walked up to Madoka, felt her forehead, and, when letting go, said, "Are you sure? You're running a small fever." "It's the sun! Isn't the sun supposed to be its hottest today?" Madoka asked. "I guess so," Hitomi and I replied at the same time. However, I was convinced that Madoka really was sick. She had a hard time catching up, so I got to class first. Eventually, Madoka did show up, but she passed out. Everyone in the classroom were witnesses, and we all ran to her. I felt her forehead, and I was convinced that she really _was _running a fever. "Call the nurse!" one of the girls in my class cried. "No, I've got this," a voice said. We looked up to see a boy, obviously Mami Tomoe's age. "I'm Masaki Kishio of the third year. I was just passing by and decided to take the girl to the nurse," the boy said. "What is her name, anyway?" "Madoka Kaname. Now, hurry up!" my teacher replied to Masaki's question. With no more time to waste, Masaki picked Madoka up and ran to the nurse's office.

**Masaki's POV**

I was just walking to class, whistling "Kimi, Meguru, Boku" from an anime called "Itazura na Kiss". To be honest, I don't know why I'm watching a show like that if I'm only 15 years old. All of a sudden, I heard a thud. It came from the 2nd year classroom closest to the spot I was at. In an instant, I rushed to the scene. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen! She had pink hair, but she was unconscious, so I didn't know what color her eyes were. Her classmates and teacher were standing around the girl. The blue-haired, blue-eyed girl felt the pink-haired girl's forehead, so I could tell that she was ill. That, and the fact that the pink-haired girl was all red. Suddenly, I got an idea! _I can show my feelings for the girl whose name I don't know yet by carrying her to the nurse's office! _I thought. When I walked in, another girl was crying, "Call the nurse!" _Okay, Masaki, you can only say it once, so don't screw up, _I thought. "No, I've got this," I said, sounding more confident than I actually was. Everyone (except the sick girl, of course), even the teacher, looked up at me. _Talk, Masaki! TALK! _I thought. Sounding very confident, I introduced myself by saying, "I'm Masaki Kishio of the third year. I was just passing by and decided to take the girl to the nurse. What is her name, anyway?" It turned out the girl's name was Madoka Kaname. _What a beautiful name...as beautiful as herself... _I thought. "Now, hurry up!" the teacher yelled, snapping me back to Earth. I had no more time to waste! As quickly as I could, I picked Madoka up and carried her to the nurse's office.

I finally arrived at the nurse's office. The nurse, Koyuki-sensei, looked at me, and noticed Madoka. "Why is my nurse aide feel sick?" she asked in surprise. "I'm not so sure," I replied. "And Kishio-kun, I thought you were in ninth grade! Why were you carrying an eighth grader here?" she asked. "I was walking to class, and I heard the thud of when she fainted. I just decided to take her here so you won't have to bother walking all the way over to Madoka's classroom and back," I replied, lying Madoka down on one of the beds. All of a sudden, she began to wake up! Ever so slowly, Madoka opened her eyes, revealing her pink eyes to me. I wanted to just _stare into them_! But there was no time for that. Madoka jumped up, looked around and asked, "Why am I in the nurse's office?" "Oh, Madoka, you're awake! Well, Kishio-kun carried you here when you fainted," Koyuki-sensei explained as she popped a thermometer in her mouth. "I...I need to go back!" Madoka cried, coughing at the end. Koyuki-sensei removed the thermometer from her mouth and gasped, "Oh, no you don't! Not with a fever of 39.9!" Then, she looked at me and said, "Kishio-kun, you should get to class now." I got up to leave, but Madoka called out weakly, "Masaki-kun! Please stay and keep me company...until my parents get here..." "It's okay. I'd better leave. Besides, you probably just have a minor cold," I called back. "Yeah, I guess...maybe I can just walk it off..." Madoka said. When I looked back, she got up and tried to walk around, but she just collapsed again. Don't worry, I caught her and put her back in bed. "Okay, it's not minor. Positively major," I corrected myself. "I agree, considering how disgusting I'm feeling right now," Madoka agreed. "Okay, fine, I'll stay," I said. "Oh, thank you!" Madoka cried, wrapping her arms around me. I was so shocked about the embrace, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. "Anyway," Madoka explained while lying back down. "I might have gotten sick because I stayed up all night. But it was for a good cause too!" "What is it?" I asked. Madoka gasped and buried herself under her covers. "N-n-n-n-n-nothing! F-forget what I just said!" she stuttered. "Come on, Madoka. Tell me," I said. "Masaki-kun, I have a cold. I shouldn't strain my voice," she said, popping out of the covers, but looking away from me. I smiled. "Okay, then. Even so, I bet you can spare your lips for mine?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Madoka asked, looking back at me. "Before I do this, you're the only one I don't mind getting sick from," I remarked. "Wha-" Madoka started, until I interrupted her with...a kiss. It was really good! When we separated, I could feel myself blushing. I bet Madoka was blushing, too, as we looked in each other's eyes. "Madoka!" a woman called out. "I'm coming, Mom!" Madoka weakly called out. She got out of bed, her legs wobbling. I let her hang onto me for support, which shocked Madoka's parents, but in a good way. As I watched Madoka walk away with her family, I knew one thing for sure: I was in love.

**Madoka's POV**

At last, I awoke. I slowly (slowly because my eyelids were a little heavy, due to my cold) opened my eyes to see a boy with dark brown hair sitting next to me. Koyuki-sensei was there, too, but the boy was really catching my attention. Wait a minute- Koyuki-sensei was there? I looked around at my surroundings to figure out that I was in the nurse's office, in a bed. "Why am I in the nurse's office?" I asked while jumping up. "Oh, Madoka, you're awake! Well, Kishio-kun carried you here when you fainted," Koyuki-sensei explained as she popped a thermometer in my mouth. I was feeling pretty bad, so it would make sense that the nurse would put a thermometer in my mouth. Even so, I'm the class nurse, so I shouldn't have to be in here as a patient. I should be the one who takes my classmates to the nurse! "I...I need to go back!" I cried. I couldn't help coughing after I said that. My throat was really dry. Koyuki-sensei removed the thermometer and gasped, "Oh, no you don't! Not with a fever of 39.9!" And by that, she means 39.9 Celsius, which is 103.8 Fahrenheit. So yeah, I had come down with a _serious_ cold. Then, the nurse looked at my savior, Masaki Kishio, and said, "Kishio-kun, you should get to class now." Masaki-kun got up to leave. I didn't want this handsome, brown-haired boy to leave me alone! I would be bored to death before my parents come to pick me up! So when he reached the door, I called out with all of the strength I had left, "Masaki-kun! Please stay and keep me company...until my parents get here..." "It's okay. I'd better leave. Besides, you probably just have a minor cold," Masaki-kun called back. I didn't believe him, but I got up and tried to walk around to make sure. But my legs were too wobbly and my forehead was too hot, so I ended up collasping again. Before I could land on the hard floor, Masaki-kun rushed over and caught me just in time. Then, he helped me back in bed. "Okay, it's not minor. Positively major," Masaki-kun corrected himself. I agreed with his new theory. Masaki-kun then agreed to stay until my parents come to pick me up. "Oh, thank you!" I cried. I still had the strength to pull Masaki-kun into a short-lasting embrace. I could tell that he was shocked. Once I let go, I admitted, "Anyway, I might have gotten sick because I stayed up all night. But it was for a good cause, too!" "What is it?" Masaki-kun asked. It was then that I realized my mistake: I almost told a human about me being a Puella Magi. As quickly as I could, I had from him by burying myself under the covers and covering what I had said by stuttering, "N-n-n-n-n-nothing! F-forget what I just said!" "Come on, Madoka. Tell me," he tempted me. I wasn't ready to give up, but I wasn't going to hide all day, either. So I popped up from the covers, and, without looking directly at him, made an excuse for not confessing. I shouldn't strain my voice either way. "Okay, then. Even so, I bet you can spare your lips for mine?" Masaki-kun asked. That made me turn my head back to him. He was smiling so mischieviously, I had to ask, "What do you mean?" "Before I do this, you're the only one I don't mind getting sick from," he remarked. "What do you mean, anyway?" I was about to ask, but before I could finish saying "what," Masaki-kun leaned in and kissed me...ON THE LIPS! It was really good! Masaki-kun must've sprayed that kind of perfume into his mouth. After we let go, I spotted Masaki-kun blushing. I think I was blushing, too, but I couldn't tell with my fever. "Madoka!" a familiar voice called out. It was my mom! "I'm coming, Mom!" I called out weakly. I got out of bed, but my legs were wobbly again. I hanged onto Masaki-kun for support. This shocked Mom and Dad, but not in a bad way; it was in a good way. My dad carried me home, and while I was still at the school, I couldn't help but stare at Masaki-kun. I was truly in love with him, and I bet he loved me, too! Even though Mom told me later that she supported my "relationship" with him, I couldn't tell him about me being a Puella Magi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Madoka's POV**

It's been a month since Masaki-kun and I met. Yeah, I feel better, and Masaki caught my cold, but he's better now too. I was currently in my Puella Magi form, fighting a witch, with two of my friends. Yes, one of them is Sayaka-chan, but we were fighting alongside our friend who introduced us to the world of Puella Magi, Mami Tomoe. But I couldn't concentrate on the fight. I was thinking about Masaki-kun. I couldn't help but think that our friendship happened so fast. Sure, you might think it is a relationship, but we decided to just be friends...for now. "MADOKA!" a voice yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts to see that Sayaka-chan was the one who had yelled my name. "Madoka, you gotta focus on the battle! The witch is after you now!" Sayaka-chan exclaimed. I turned my attention onto the witch and saw that it really _was_ going after me! As quickly as I could, I got my bow ready and hit the witch with it. With that, it was dead, and I got the Grief Seed to cleanse my Soul Gem of all of the grief. Then, my mind was set on Masaki again. He is just so handsome! His dark brown hair and brown eyes make him look handsome, and he easily makes me laugh when I'm sad. He still doesn't know I'm a Puella Magi, though. How am I supposed to tell him? "Madoka..." a voice said my name. I snapped out of my thoughts again. I knew that this time, it was Mami. She had changed back into her regular form, along with Sayaka, while I have yet to do it. "What's wrong, Madoka?" Mami asked. "Are you still sick or something?" "NO! She's thinking about her BOYFRIEND!" Sayaka-chan blurted. I was blushing now, for sure. "Ooh, Madoka's got a boyfriend?" Mami asked. "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" I screamed at her. "Then how did he get sick once you were better? He _did_ kiss you, right?" Sayaka-chan teased. "Shut up," I whispered before finally changing back into my normal form. "Well, I guess we should all go home," Sayaka said. "Yeah, see ya," Mami said. They both turned around to go home, but I noticed that they both stopped. I turned around and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" The person right in front of me was the answer. Masaki-kun. My heart almost skipped a beat. "Hey, Kishio-kun!" Mami exclaimed. "Yeah, hey, Masaki-kun," I said. Mami looked at me and Sayaka-chan and asked, "You know him?" "Of course! Masaki is Madoka's boyfriend!" Sayaka-chan answered before I elbowed her. I knew one thing for sure, though. Masaki-kun has found out about me being a Puella Magi.

I walked up to Masaki-kun and said, "Masaki-kun, I can explain! As you can see..." (I sighed before I said it.) "I'm not a human. Neither are Mami or Sayaka-chan. We're all Puella Magi." Masaki-kun gasped at this. Tears strolled down my cheeks before I collapsed onto my knees. He hates me now. Masaki-kun definetely hates me now. Why does this have to happen to me? My Soul Gem was beginning to be filled with grief before Masaki-kun kneeled down to me and kissed me! I know, it was the second time, but this was one moment I will _not_ forget in my lifetime. I could have sworn I heard Sayaka-chan and Mami talking while this was happening, but I don't remember what they were saying. Finally, our lips parted. Masaki-kun whispered to me, "I think your Puella Magi form makes you cuter." I couldn't believe what he was saying! "Are you sure? I mean, I look almost the same in my Puella Magi form as I do in my human form," I argued. "But when you fought, I just thought it was cool," Masaki-kun told me. I had to disagree. If I'm filled with so much grief, I could become a witch myself and die. But I couldn't say that to him, or else he'd change his thoughts about me. "Oh. Thanks, I guess," was all I could say at the moment. Masaki-kun helped me get up, and we walked home together, promising that me being a Puella Magi was our little secret.

**Masaki's POV**

For the past week, I've been noticing these weird creatures attacking the city. Mostly, I was the target. Yeah, the weird creatures tried to eat me. But 3 magical girls would show up and kill the creature. One of them looked like Madoka's friend, Sayaka Miki (yeah, Madoka introduced her to me). Another one looked like one of my classmates, Mami Tomoe. The last one looked like...you guessed it, Madoka. For a second, I had a feeling that magical girl really w_as_ Madoka. But I thought it was a coincidence until that one night. I was just getting home from the store (my siblings and I took turns getting groceries since my mother is deathly ill and my father left us when I was 9, and today it was my turn) when I saw those three girls. Actually, I saw Mami and Sayaka. They were talking to the Puella Magi that looks a lot like Madoka, leaving me to conclude that those two were those Puella Magi. But that had to mean...I stopped and listened to the conversation.

"What's wrong, Madoka? Are you still sick or something?"

"NO! She's thinking about her BOYFRIEND!"

"Ooh, Madoka's got a boyfriend?"

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

"Then how did he get sick once you were better? He _did_ kiss you, right?"

"Shut up."

Then, the pink-haired magical girl transformed back into her human form. I couldn't believe it. The magical girl really _was_ Madoka! I knew I sneezed quietly while they were having their conversation, but I thought my cold was coming back. But _no_! Madoka, Sayaka and Mami were talking about me! "Well, I guess we should all go home," Sayaka said. "Yeah, see ya," Mami agreed. Then those two turned towards me, and froze. They must've been surprised to see me. "Hey, what's wrong?" Madoka asked while turning around. She froze in her tracks, as well, at the sight of...well, me. But she seemed to be more shocked than Mami or Sayaka combined. Was it because I saw her? Probably so. Mami was the first to begin moving again. She waved at me and said, "Hey, Kishio-kun!" Sayaka and Madoka unfroze as well. "Yeah, hey, Masaki-kun," Madoka greeted as well. Mami stopped waving, looked at her friends, and asked, "You know him?" "Of course! Masaki is Madoka's boyfriend!" Sayaka exclaimed as an answer. My heart skipped a beat. _Boyfriend? _I thought. Then, after Madoka elbowed her, she walked up to me and, sighing in the middle of it, admitted, "Masaki-kun, I can explain! As you can see... I'm not a human. Neither are Mami or Sayaka-chan. We're all Puella Magi." I gasped. Little did Madoka know, it was of realization. _So THAT'S what those magical girls are called! _I thought. Madoka was now down of her knees and crying. I didn't mean to make her cry! I noticed a pink, egg-shaped object next to her. The pink parts were beginning to turn black. _This can't be good. I have to stop this, _I thought. Even though I had a feeling this would ruin our friendship, I kneeled down to her and kissed her for the second time! It was better than the first. Once our lips parted, I said nine words I never thought I'd say.

"I think your Puella Magi form makes you cuter."

Madoka was blushing now. "Are you sure? I mean, I look almost the same in my Puella Magi form as I do in my human form," she said. Well, that is true, but I told her that when she fought, it was cool. It was, too! "Oh. Thanks, I guess," she said. I glanced at the egg-shaped object. It was all pink again! Once Madoka picked it up, I helped her up, and we walked home together. "So, how about we keep this 'me being a magical girl' thing to ourselves, okay?" Madoka asked. I nodded, promising that her life as a Puella Magi will remain a secret.

**Mami's POV**

Hello, I'm Mami Tomoe. I'm a veteran Puella Magi, being one ever since my parents died in a car accident. I could've died, too, but...Kyubey saved me. I met Madoka and Sayaka when I saved them from a witch. When those two became Puella Magi themselves, they would always be focused on fights against the witches. But today, Madoka was basically in outer space in the middle of the battle. I noticed this and was going to ask what was wrong, but apparently Sayaka beat me to it. Well, actually, she warned her that the witch was about to attack her. After the battle, I noticed that Madoka was in outer space again, so I decided to snap her back on Earth. "Madoka..." I whispered. Apparently, she was back, and looking at me. By the way, while Sayaka and I have changed back into our normal forms, Madoka had yet to do that. Madoka was blushing a bit, so I had to ask, "What's wrong, Madoka? Are you still sick or something?" Madoka was about to say something (I can tell), until Sayaka rudely interrupted with, "NO! She's thinking about her BOYFRIEND!" Ooh, this was turning interesting. I never knew Madoka was going out with anyone. "Ooh, Madoka's got a boyfriend?" I asked Sayaka. And now, it was Madoka's turn to interrupt. "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" she yelled. Sayaka turned her head towards Madoka and asked, "Then how did he get sick once you were better? He _did_ kiss you, right?" Now that I think about it, one of my classmates, Masaki Kishio, wasn't coming to school for a while after Madoka got better. I could hear a faint sneeze behind me, but I shook it off. "Shut up," Madoka said before transforming back. _Could it be that Kishio-kun is the boy that we're talking about? _I thought. Sayaka snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "Well, I guess we should all go home." "Yeah, see ya," I said. Sayaka and I both turned around to see...Kishio-kun! _What in the...? Was he watching us? _I thought. "Hey, what's wrong?" Madoka asked, while turning around as well. She froze as well at the sight of Kishio-kun. "Hey, Kishio-kun!" I called out. "Yeah, hey, Masaki-kun," Madoka said. _What the...? _I thought. I had to ask, "You know him?" "Of course! Masaki is Madoka's boyfriend!" Sayaka replied. Now _I _was in a trance. I've had a crush on Kishio-kun since the beginning of the school year, and he's interested in Madoka, even though they've only known each other for a month? Was Kishio-kun the one we were talking about? I was snapped out of this trance when Sayaka slapped my back and pointed at the two. I couldn't believe my eyes. Those two were _kissing_! I was on the verge of crying now. I tried my best to hold my tears back. Then, those two were whispering to each other, but I wasn't going to listen. Once they were finished talking, Madoka and Kishio-kun walked away...together! Sayaka took off the other way, but I just collapsed onto my knees and cried.

**Normal POV**

Mami sat on her knees, crying, until she noticed that her Soul Gem was about to turn into a Grief Seed. She smiled, knowing that all of her pain and sadness was about to end right when it began.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for all those who hate this story and wants this to be discontinued, but someone asked for a third chapter, so a third chapter they're getting! Oh, and I noticed that I haven't been doing the disclaimer thing, so I'll do it this time: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica! I only own the plot of this story and my OC (who a lot of people have been calling a Gary Stu, and it's really getting annoying).**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Masaki's POV**

That was weird...Mami didn't come to class today. Madoka and Sayaka were here, but not Mami! I wonder what was wrong...

**Kyubey's POV**

I was hiding in an air vent in Madoka, Sayaka, Mami and Masaki's school. I was peeking inside Mami and Masaki's classroom, and Mami wasn't there! But I know why. See, when Madoka, Sayaka and Masaki left the place where Madoka spilled the beans, Mami just stayed there and...cried! I've never, _ever_ seen her cry so sorrowfully before! That's when I noticed her Soul Gem becoming a Grief Seed. I wanted to stop her from becoming a witch, but I couldn't for two reasons: One, I'm an Incubator, and two, when she noticed, she smiled, so this is obviously what she wanted. So I just butted out.

Okay, back to today. I was in the air vent, and I climbed through it in order to reach Madoka and Sayaka's classroom. Finally, I found it! I managed to escape from it...and I landed on Homura Akemi's desk. Trust me, she didn't look so happy to see me. "What the heck are you doing here?" she whispered. "I have something urgent to tell Madoka," I told her through telepathy. Then, I hopped from desk to desk until I landed on Madoka's. "Madoka! Mami's a witch! You have to go and fight her! ...Madoka?" I warned. Apparently, Madoka was in outer space. Hey, I should be in outer space! But when I said that about me, I meant literally. When I meant Madoka, I meant that she wasn't listening to a single word I said. She must have been thinking about that boy again. Hoping that Sayaka might listen, I bounced to her desk. "Psst, Sayaka," I whispered. Apparently, Sayaka was on Earth, because she looked down at me.

**Sayaka's POV**

"What the heck do you want, Incubator?" I whispered. Yeah, Kyubey was on my desk for some reason. I knew the reason why when I heard his voice in my head. "Mami has turned into a witch last night." Those eight words sent a shock throughout my body. If Mami's a witch... _Mami's...dead? _I thought. "Yes, she's indeed dead. For once, even I thought of stopping this from happening," Kyubey told me. This is a joke, right? I mean, Kyubey, the Incubator, the one who turned us into these monsters, the one who turned Mami into a witch, actually has a heart? That's totally impossible! Wait a minute...didn't Mami look on in horror as Masaki and Madoka were kissing? It was either Madoka was too close of a friend of Mami's, or Mami liked Masaki...

...Mami liked Masaki.

Oh, dang! That boy is going DOWN! But I better leave Madoka and Hitomi out of it, because Hitomi isn't a Puella Magi, and Madoka...well...I'm not gonna say it.

**Masaki's POV**

Finally, the end of the school day! Now I can go home and think. But before I could, Sayaka appeared out of nowhere and pinned me to the wall. "WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE TO MAMI?" she screamed in my face. Man, her face was so close to mine...SNAP OUT OF IT, MASAKI. Anyway, I had no idea what she was talking about, so I just simply told her that. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE! YOU TURNED MAMI INTO A WITCH!" Sayaka screamed at the top of her lungs.

Huh? A witch?

"What's a witch?" I asked. Sayaka backed away from me and explained, "Well, those creatures that us Puella Magi fight are called witches. They are Puella Magi whose Soul Gem have become tainted." Soul Gem... so _that_ was what that egg object was! I didn't even bother to ask what she meant by "tainted," because I actually knew what she meant. I started to leave, but Sayaka just pinned me to the wall again and yelled, "I'M NOT DONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU AND MADOKA SHOULDN'T HAVE MET A MONTH AGO! YOU SHOULD'VE AT LEAST HELPED MAMI OUT AND STOPPED HERSELF FROM BECOMING A WITCH!" "What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked. I had to turn my head to where the voice was coming from. Sayaka, letting go of me, did the same thing. It was Madoka! She was coming this way...and she didn't look too happy. I began panicking, but I couldn't do something about it. "Hey, Madoka! How're you doing? I was just going home. Bye!" Sayaka said, sounding panicked. And, just like that, she fled. I tried to flee, too, but Madoka grabbed me by the collar. _Shoot, _I thought as I was dragged outside (yeah, we were still inside the building). Once she let go and I was looking into her eyes (and I could see anger), she asked, "What were you and Sayaka talking about?" I figured that if I told her the truth, I would not be the only one dead, but Madoka would end up like Mami. But wait...

Madoka would be a witch either way.

"Sayaka said that Mami probably liked me and turned into a witch," I confessed. Next thing I knew, Madoka had slapped me in the face and was stomping away.

**Madoka's POV**

Yeah, I am _angry _with Masaki-kun. And you know what happened?

I was walking out of the classroom, more than ready to go home. But I heard voices nearby. I ran to find the souces of those all-too-familiar voices, and I saw...Sayaka-chan and Masaki-kun! Sayaka-chan was pinning Masaki-kun to the wall, and their faces were so close...Augh, I couldn't stand it anymore! "What are you doing?" I asked. Masaki-kun and Sayaka-chan both looked at me, Sayaka-chan letting go of Masaki-kun, as I began to walk towards them to kill them both. However, Sayaka-chan ran off, so Masaki-kun was the only one in his current position right then. He tried to run, but I managed to catch him and drag him outside. I didn't want to do this, but he forced me, that little cheater! I asked in the sweetest voice I could do when we got outside, "What were you and Sayaka talking about?" Masaki-kun was all panicky before he finally confessed, "Sayaka said that Mami probably liked me and turned into a witch." WHAT? Mami turned into a witch because of him? That had to mean... Masaki-kun and Mami were secretly dating! Oh, I was the angriest I could ever be! I was more mad than I would be when I fight witches! I slapped him and left him alone. That's when I found Sayaka on a bench with fellow magical girl Kyoko Sakura. Don't tell them, but I decided to do some eavesdropping. "Don't worry, Sayaka. Mami was a great friend, and anyway, Masaki is a HUGE idiot," Kyoko reasurred. I had to agree with her right there; Masaki _is _an idiot. "This is what I've been trying to tell you earlier, Madoka," a familiar voice in my head said. I looked down and saw... Kyubey! Okay, I gotta admit, Masaki is an idiot, but if Kyubey hadn't turned Mami into a Puella Magi, she would still be here! Wait, no. Mami had told me that Kyubey had basically saved her from dying in a car accident. Okay, if the car accident hadn't happened, Mami would still be here...but then again, then we wouldn't have met...oh, forget it!

"When you and that Masaki Kishio boy kissed, Mami was filled with so much grief, she turned into a witch once you were out of her sight. It was what she wanted," Kyubey explained. Suddenly, I heard a shattering sound. I turned back towards Sayaka-chan and Kyoko. Sayaka-chan was on the ground, dead, with a broken Soul Gem next to her. Kyoko was standing, but she was sad. That's when I came to conclusions: Sayaka-chan felt she was all alone, so she asked Kyoko to break her Soul Gem. Kyoko didn't want to, but she followed her orders and just killed her. Next thing I knew, I was out of my hiding spot, and yelling at Kyoko. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO? YOU KILLED SAYAKA-CHAN!" I was screamed. "I know...I'm so sorry! I didn't want to, but Sayaka...she told me to," Kyoko responded. Wait...was she crying? She had to be, as tears were strolling down her cheeks. All of a sudden, Kyoko's Soul Gem became a Grief Seed, and she became...a witch!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! I'm posting another story! ...Just kidding, I'm updating an old one! Since not very many people like it, I didn't feel like writing another chapter until now. Actually, I've already started it, but a stupid computer virus popped up, and I had to delete everything on my computer to get rid of it, so I had to start all over again! Anyway, starting here, this story's going MadoHomu! I don't like yuri that much, but hey, nobody likes my OC, who everyone's calling a "Gary Stu", so I'm just going to kill him off. Unfortunately, I made another OC for this story, who I intended to be a fellow Puella Magi at first, but whateves -.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ma****doka's POV**

Hmm...perhaps telling you about my fight against Kyoko's witch form is something I don't need to do. What I do need to do, though, is tell you about after that.

Okay, so I was still in my Puella Magi form. I was going straight to Masaki-kun's house and use my bow to-

"MADOKA!"

I could hear someone calling my name. And then, all of a sudden, someone tackled me to the ground. When she did tackle me, she layed on me for a while and cried, but then she got up. I immediately recognized her right then and there.

"Homura-chan?"

**Homura's POV**

FINALLY, I get to tell the story! Okay, so yeah, I tackled Madoka, but this was because I had to tell her something, something I wanted to tell her for all of these time loops I had to go through in order to save Madoka. There was one, and only one, reason I would ever want to save her. No, it isn't because of her being a powerful witch, but it's because...

When I got off of her, I also helped Madoka up. "Did you...need me for something, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked, her pink eyes staring in mine. Of course I needed her for something! I needed to tell her my true feelings! ...OH CRAP! I JUST SAID IT!

As quickly as I could, I leaned toward Madoka and...kissed her on the lips! Oh yes, _this _was what I wanted to do. I always wanted to fight witches and to protect Madoka, but what I _really _wanted to do was kiss her! Unfortunately, I don't think she liked it, because she pushed me away.

"STOP, Homura-chan! Just stop already!" she screamed. Wait...where those _tears_ coming out of her eyes?

"Homura-chan, I can understand that you like me, but-" Madoka began, but I interrupted her.

"I don't like you, Madoka," I told her. "I love you."

**Madoka's POV**

_"I don't like you, Madoka. I love you."_

Those words...they echoed in my head about a thousand times. But no matter how much Homura-chan loves me, I can honestly say that I'm not lesbian. If I were, then why would I have fallen in love with a boy before? Okay, that boy broke my heart by cheating on me, even if we were only boyfriend and girlfriend for a day, but I _did _love him all this time. For the entire month I've known Masaki-kun, I've loved him, and he's actually confessed his own love to me! Now, the next day, I'm being confessed to again, this time by a girl! What is God trying to do to me, turn me into a witch?!

"No, Homura-chan. I can't accept the fact that you love me," I told her, tears falling out of my eyes. "I've had my fair share of heartbreak...and you know what?! I'm going to make sure Masaki-kun, the one who broke my heart, doesn't break another girl's!" As quickly as I could, I ran away from Homura all the way to Masaki-kun's house. When I looked in the window of his room, Masaki appeared to be typing something on his laptop. _Must be a fanfiction for some shounen anime, _I thought. I opened the window and made my way in. Masaki-kun turned around in his chair and stood up when he saw me.

"Madoka? What are you...? Why do you have that bow?" he asked.

That's right, I had my bow and arrow out, and I was aiming for his heart. With this shot, I was going to kill this guy! But my fingers trembled, and I couldn't let go. Why? Why couldn't I just fire the arrow and kill Masaki-kun? Why...couldn't I?

"Masaki, what's going-! Madoka?!"

Jumping by the sound of that voice, I sort of fired the arrow...and it hit the target! Gushers of blood spewed from Masaki's chest before he landed on the floor.

Masaki-kun was dead.

I looked and saw who made me jump. There, standing in the doorway, was Masaki-kun's older sister, Misaki. Yeah, he introduced her to me. She had long, brown hair and brown eyes, and was right now wearing a pink dress. I've gotta say, she's got really HUGE breasts...Oh, stop it, Madoka! You sound like a pervert!

Anyway, Misaki was, indeed, shocked. "I...can't...believe this!" she said. "First, our mom is in the hospital, about to die, and then I witness Masaki getting killed by the girl he loves! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MY LIFE?!" And then, she left.

The girl he loves?

I peeked at the laptop to see what Masaki-kun was writing. It wasn't a fanfiction at all; it was Masaki-kun's diary! Now why would he wirte one on a laptop? I read it, and I couldn't believe what I was reading!

_"Mental note: _never _write a diary on your laptop, because people can read it. Okay, so today, Sayaka told me that Mami turned into what's called a 'witch' because I was in love with Madoka instead of her. Then, I explained everything to Madoka, because she walked in on us talking, and then she slapped me! Across the face, I'm telling you! She must've thought Mami and I were dating our something. Well, even though we've never really talked, I think I consider Mami more than just a classmate: she's my friend. If I would have known Mami liked me, I would have asked her to just be my friend, but the one I am in love with is Madoka. Even if she doesn't forgive me, I want to clear the misunderstanding and apologize."_

Upon reading that entry, I immediately regretted what I have done. I looked down at Masaki-kun's dead body and cried, "Masaki-kun...what have I done to you...?"

That was when Misaki came back...with a broom. "MADOKA, GET THE HECK OUT OF H-" she began to scream, until I calmly interrupted her.

"Misaki. I know what I've done to your brother, and I'm sorry," I apologized. Misaki seemed to calm down a lttle, putting the broom down. "I just thought," I explained, "that he cheated on me for a friend. Right then, my heart felt like it had exploded into a million pieces. Someone else had confessed their love for me, but I thought I should never love again. And I shouldn't. In fact, I don't think my life is worth it!"

Misaki then gasped. "Madoka! Do you mean...?!" she asked.

"Yes," I told her, putting my Soul Gem on the ground (by the way, I had already returned to my normal form). "I want you to destroy my Soul Gem."

**Homura's POV**

I knew it. At this time, I knew Madoka would suffer through pain. I knew it on my way home from school, when I heard the sound of glass breaking coming from the house I was just in front of. I read the nameplate.

_Kishio._

...Masaki Kishio! The boy Madoka likes!

I knocked on the door, and after it was answered by a little boy who appeared to be Masaki's little brother, I ran inside. I managed to get into Masaki's room, but I was too late.

Masaki was on the floor, in the middle of a pool of blood. I thought that his death might be a way to get rid of competition, until I saw Madoka. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't breathing, and she was in the arms of who appeared to be a 17-year-old girl. When I looked on the floor, I saw a broken Soul Gem, and that was when I figured out what happened.

Madoka killed Masaki, and the mystery girl killed Madoka to avenge his death! I was about to continue the chain of deaths, but the girl spoke.

"I didn't want to kill Madoka," she explained. "I did want to, at first, but then, while listening to something Madoka said, I regretted my decision. Then, she asked me to destroy her Soul Gem, so I did by stepping on it, and then she just...died!"

I listened carefully to this girl's story. I knew she was Masaki's sister, but I wasn't going to bother to ask what her name was. Instead, I resetted time to the day I met Madoka and knew what I was going to do.

I was going to stop Madoka from going through this pain.

* * *

**Finished Chapter 4! Okay, so the next chapter is going to be the last! Hope you liked! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! The final chapter of Madoka no zetsubou is finally up! I apologize for its shortness, but hey, I was too excited to make it larger! Anyway, the entire chapter will be told through Homura's point of view. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I only own my OC. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I woke up in a hospital bed. A rather _familiar_ hospital bed, I should say. The same hospital bed I would find myself in whenever I created another time loop. I let out a sigh of relief.

Madoka wasn't dead.

I waited patiently until the day Madoka fell ill (luckily, she managed not to turn into a witch until then). When that day finally came, Madoka, once again for me, collapsed. The entire class surrounded her, and Sayaka felt Madoka's forehead. I've gotta say, Madoka's so cute when she's asleep...I mean, let's move on.

"Call the nurse!"

I remember that line. One of the girls in my class spoke it, and then...

"No, I've got this."

...Masaki showed up. It was the month before Madoka's heartbreak all over again...and I've got a say in it.

"No, _I've _got this," I announced.

The entire class, including Masaki, then looked at me with weird looks on their faces, but I didn't care. As quickly as I could, I picked the unconscious Madoka up and ran to the nurse's office. I turned my head around for a second before the classroom was out of my sight, and I saw Masaki just walking to his own class, sulking.

_Heh. Serves you right. Besides, Madoka's mine, _I thought.

When I finally arrived at the nurse's office and laid Madoka on one of the beds, she woke up. After the nurse took her temperature (man, was it high!), Madoka and I began to talk about some things. That's when she suddenly said something that made me jump a little bit.

"Hey, Homura-chan? I feel as though something like this has happened before...except instead of you, I was talking to a slightly older boy with brown hair, and then...he kissed me..."

Oh, crap! She was talking about Masaki! I've gotta shut her up somehow!

"It's like, I was in love with this guy, and-"

That was all she could say before I interrupted her.

"By the way, Madoka, there's something I wanted to do, but first, I want to say...you're the only one I don't mind getting sick from."

"Well, yeah, I think that's what-" she began, until I cut her off with a kiss. I didn't think about other things; I just kissed her.

Once I seperated from Madoka...well, I couldn't tell from her already-red face, but I think she was blushing. Since my face was warm, I knew for sure that _I_ was blushing.

It wasn't my first kiss, but it _was_ the best.

Madoka's parents arrived some time later to pick her up. While Madoka went home with her parents, I went back to class, relieved that she gets to love longer in this time loop. If I would have caught her cold, I wouldn't care.

All I care about is that Madoka didn't go through the pain she did in another time loop.

* * *

**Aaand it's done! Again, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story, anyway!**


End file.
